


Girl guide promise

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Girl Guides - Freeform, Hen Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bill & Harry want to know more about the dynamos. The Girl Guides are the key





	Girl guide promise

The three of them sat around the table too lazy to get up and get more drinks. Privately the guys thought they were getting a bit too old for this sort of thing. Tanya didn’t. She was as high as a kite and was just taking a breather before the next round with Pepper. The music was so loud it shook the taverna. They all welcomed the interruption of Rosie locating them with bottles of wine in her hands.

‘Drinkies!’ Warbled Rosie.

Clearly she was a little bit wasted herself but she was made of stern stuff. She could walk in a straight line holding bottles and was still as co-ordinated as she was sober. Tanya cleared a path of empty glasses in record time for the new batch of liquid luck to be set upon the table.

‘Prepared for another round?’

‘I’m always prepared’ she replied. The guys could believe it.

Rosie held up the three fingered salute with a grin. ‘Girl guide promise.’

Tanya did the same and they gleefully tapped hands twice. Rosie sat on the arm of Tanya’s chair and poured everyone a glass. Bill swigged this new consignment contemplatively.

‘I can’t imagine you two in the girl guides’ he remarked.

‘Tanya got kicked out for being inappropriate with a tent pole.’ They laughed as they remembered the scolding she got. Harry looked scandalised; Bill found it hard to conceal his hilarity. He requested details of this exploit.

‘I was demonstrating to my troop the art of pole dancing’ Tanya explained. ‘Heard about it and thought I’d give it a go.’

‘She got dragged off to Brown Owl to explain her lewd and depraved conduct’ explained Rosie, barely controlling her laughter at the memory.

The guys laughed their heads off. That would be just the thing Tanya would do. The woman in question pointed at her friend.

‘She was expelled for worse. They believed her when she said it wasn’t intentional…’

‘Well it wasn’t’ Rosie defended herself. ‘Navigation wasn’t my strong point back then.’

‘What did you do?’ Harry was agog with curiosity.

‘She led her troop to the wrong field.’

‘Where the boy scouts were?’ Suggested Bill with a glint in his eye. He wanted to know where this was going.

‘No. Much to Tanya’s disappointment.’

‘It was disappointing’ confirmed Tanya. ‘She took them to a field full of unexploded war shells.’

‘How was I supposed to know?’ Grumbled Rosie.

‘Did anyone get injured?’ Asked Harry anxiously.

‘None of our lot. The bull in the next field took a hit though.’

They sniggered at the thought.

‘They nearly jailed you for arson or something.’

‘Well they didn’t.’

‘What about Donna?’ Asked Harry.

‘Oh Donna was a good girl.’

‘Didn’t have a choice with a mother like hers’ clarified Rosie.

‘No, she graduated from the girl guides’ Tanya continued.

‘Not before she sneaked us into the graduation party though’ Rosie recalled.

Bill and Harry were impressed with Donna’s act of rebellion. They had got the impression that her mother was a bit of a tyrant.

‘What did you do?’ Asked Bill, aiming his gaze at Rosie. She met his eyes and grinned.

‘Who says we did anything?’

‘Call it intuition.’ He helped himself to more wine.

‘We might have borrowed a pair of Brown Owl’s knickers and ran it up the flagpole’ she confessed.

They cackled at the memory of it while Harry spluttered through his sip and Bill roared with laughter.

‘We were on lockdown for the rest of the year’ Rosie continued ‘but it was so worth it.’

Bill smiled. ‘Now I can see you in the girl guides.’

The air reverberated with unanimous mirth. Harry had not been this entertained since Laurence had recently come home with a work colleague and they had all got plastered on semi expensive wine while recounting their student days. Bill in particular was impressed with all of the stupid shit these women had got up to in their lifetime. Who needed to watch a St Trinian’s film when you had the real thing right in front of you? He knew what he preferred.

 

 


End file.
